


The Unknown

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 点文，某个古早段子的续写。第一季结束后不久的时间点。私设注意。角色黑化OOC注意。狗血八点档。箭头：草→游→（←）了





	The Unknown

“你回来了啊？真令人意外。”  
草薙翔一望着站在他热狗车外研究新款套餐的白发男人，露出吃惊的表情。  
“啊，是啊。您没必要感到意外。伊格尼斯的事情不了结，我是不会善罢甘休的。”  
鸿上了见说道。  
“哎？我不是指那个……”热狗店长耸肩：  
“我是说，没想到你回来后居然还特地跑过来告知……”

“不，我只是来买热狗的。”  
归来的汉诺首领保持着有礼却疏远的态度，指了指菜单上的新品热狗：  
“我想您总不至于拒售吧——看在我是个老顾客的份上。”

“当然不会。”草薙麻利地做好鸿上了见手指所示的那款热狗，并按照对方对咖啡的喜好配以相应的糖包和奶盒。

“说起来，”顾客在伸手接过外卖纸袋的时候，佯装自然地环视了一圈热狗车的周围。  
“他今天不在？”

“你说游作？”草薙了然地瞅了他一眼：“他还没有放学。”

“……”鸿上短暂地迟疑了一下，掏出钱放在台面上。

“谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次光临！”  
“您也很令人意外啊。竟然真的肯卖热狗给我。”  
“生意还是要做的。没人会和钱过不去——特别是这钱还是从你口袋里掏出来的。”

鸿上了见没有答话，若有所思地看了看草薙翔一，抱起纸袋，转身离开了。

 

草薙确认对方已经走远，才收起了热狗店长服务客人时常用的标准职业笑容。  
“他走了呢。”他扭过身，低垂视线，看着脚下说道。

他的脚边，紧挨着操作台，躺着一个高中生少年。  
男孩被宽胶带缠紧了手脚、贴住了嘴巴，眼睛上蒙着自己的校服领带，上身仅着一件领口大开的衬衫，下身赤裸，雪白的大腿上满布青紫和红痕，以及各种不明液体干涸的痕迹。

“游作啊……你弄到我靴子上了。”  
热狗店的店长卷起围裙，蹲下身，小心翼翼地拨开少年蜷曲着的膝盖，低头查看。

“插在里面的按摩棒不是早就没电了吗？你为什么还射得出来？”他用手指拨弄对方股间刚绵软下去的阴茎，挑起几滴少年腿上挂着的稀薄精液，摊在食指和拇指的指腹间捻了捻。

“是因为听到了那个人的声音，所以情不自禁高潮了吗？小孩子就是没什么耐性，禁不住撩拨。”  
草薙怜爱地笑着，摸了摸少年的头，顺势扯掉了对方眼睛上蒙着的领带。

“游作啊，你说……他是不是觉察了什么才找过来的呢？毕竟你已经一个星期没去学校也没出门了……明明是敌人，却对你分外上心呢……是这样没错吧？”  
男人单手支着脸，望着少年湿漉漉的失神绿眼睛，轻柔说道。

“不过，没关系。”  
他抱着少年，抬起对方被泪水打湿的漂亮脸蛋，低头亲吻少年颤抖的羽睫和绯红的眼角。

“这一次，游作不会再背叛我了，对吧？”  
他边凑到少年耳畔说着，边小心撕下怀中人嘴上的胶条，亲吻由眼睑开始，顺着泪痕一寸寸向下移动到嘴巴。男人只是轻柔细密地用薄唇点着少年的嘴角、蹭着少年的下巴，不做更深入的行动。

“草……薙哥……”  
终于自余韵中回过神来的少年喃喃地，从微开的唇齿间发出细小的声音，视线缓慢聚焦，目光艰难地落在年长者的脸上。  
“我没有……”少年脸上的血色随着热潮一起退去，双颊开始泛白。

“……背叛……我没有……”他努力往一侧避开成年男人的亲吻，摇了摇头，眉心抬高并痛苦地蹙在一起，用沙哑干涩的声音反复否认着。  
“我……不会背叛草薙哥……不会……”

“游作啊……”草薙听到少年的话，面无表情地望着少年身后热狗车工作台的底部，停滞了片刻，随后主动拉开距离，叹了口气：  
“即使你再怎么欺骗自己，事实就是事实。你明知道……虽然Vrains内的战斗已经结束了，Lost事件的制造者也已死去，可我内心中的仇恨还未放下……我无法原谅汉诺那些人——”

“……但Revolver他——”

“是啊，Revolver没有参与十年前的事，他甚至因良心不安而报了警。可他终归是鸿上圣的儿子，最后只会站在维护他父亲的立场上做事情。”  
草薙放开少年，站起身，放下热狗车店铺的贩售窗挡板，关掉热狗煎盘的电源，插好后仓门，重新将视线转回少年身上。

游作被对方过于直接的目光盯得缩起身体。双手缠绑在背后，两脚也束得很紧，膝盖勉强能分开，他根本无法移动分毫，更别说逃跑。自打他被草薙翔一限制人身自由的第一天起就被对方看光了身体，但他始终无法理解和消化草薙言行上的突变。男人眼底压抑着的欲望令他感到陌生和恐惧，那不是他认识的草薙翔一。

“当然了，我不会大义凛然地将自己视作绝对的正义去批判Revolver身为汉诺首领的所作所为。我才没有那么伟大。我只是个普通人——有私欲和私心的普通人，你知道吗，游作？”  
草薙说着，伸手扶住胸口，站在少年跟前，将那个瑟缩着露出畏惧神色的被囚者笼罩在他的影子里  
“普通人，没有那么强大的内心。当我意识到我无比重视和喜欢的人瞒着我，偷偷去见我最仇恨的人的儿子，在那个我厌恶的家伙面前展露出所有最柔软私密的一面时，我会痛不欲生的啊。”草薙面色哀婉凝重地单手抚着心口说道。

“草薙哥！我们不是——我们不是那种关系！我最近的确见到过他，也的确说过在他面前‘我可以倾诉我的痛苦和软弱’这样的话……可我并没有——”

“没有吗？”男人面色转冷，暗色的眼睛低垂下来。他蹲下身，一手抓住少年的肩膀，一手不顾少年反抗，探入对方苍白的大腿间，握住插在游作身体里的振动棒露在外面的那部分，左右旋转着，一截截向外拽出。

少年急喘了口气，头扭向一侧，闭上眼睛，发出一声痛呼。

“可你的身体不是这样说的哦，游作——”草薙上身前倾探向少年，用惯常的温柔又耐心的声线轻声说着，将刚从少年身体里拔出的尚潮湿温热的棒状物戳着少年姣好却苍白无比的脸，任由玩具上粘着的体液蹭在对方紧抿的嘴唇上。  
“你在这方面还只是个懵懵懂懂的孩子，游作。没有人教过你，你对此也没需求。平时的你总是无欲无求，对什么都提不起兴趣——本该是这样的，不是吗？可你的身体显然被很好地开发过呢，每次都能完美地把振动棒吃下去，不论是怎样的尺寸，都可以很快适应。这不是很奇怪吗？”  
“就算是体质特异……或者说天生淫乱而不自知，可你又该怎么解释高潮临近、意识混乱时你嘴里情不自禁叫出的名字呢？你看，他今天就站在我的店外说了几句话而已……可是你，仅仅是听到他的声音，都能把身体里没电的振动棒想象成是他的东西，射了个一塌糊涂……”

草薙收紧了掐在少年肩膀上的手指，身下的人吃痛，低低地以鼻音哼出声，眼睛睁开一条缝隙，露出一丝被泪水浸润着的碧绿色。

“别哭啊。”草薙拿开抵着少年嘴巴的振动棒，改用手指抹了抹对方眼睫上挂着的泪花。  
“别担心，我不会把你怎么样的。我告诉过你的，游作——等你成年了，我才会碰你——这是我在意识到自己喜欢你后偷偷发的誓。在你成年之前，我不想因为我的感情而让你苦恼，我会让自己好好忍耐的，直到两年后征得你的同意为止……可惜啊，你自己不懂得珍惜自己的身体，我再隐忍又有什么益处呢？可是，誓言毕竟是誓言。你这么小的年纪就欲求不满……也是很无奈的事情，我会想方设法满足你、让你打消去找别人的念头的——特别是那个人，他会害了你的，我绝对不允许——”

停在肩膀上和眼角上的手指都离开了。游作小心地睁开了眼睛，想看看说完了所有话的草薙翔一是不是也离开了。他抬起头，看到男人从热狗车工作台的柜子里搬出了一个箱子，又从箱子里掏出了一大堆零零碎碎的东西。

“我买了新的道具。口球和拘束带应该比胶带更舒服一点。我不想把你弄得太疼……当然轻微的疼痛还是必要的，对吧。你的身体被稍稍粗暴对待就会反应强烈，也不知是谁调教出的坏习惯，嗯？振动棒我也换了新的，这次的尺寸应该更适合你。喜欢吗？”

少年瞪着草薙手中那根带着很多凸起圆点的粗大棒状物，露出惊恐的神色。

“不用担心，你会适应的……你总是能很快适应，并且贪婪地索取更多。我相信你可以……我总是信任你的能力。哦，对了——成人用品商店的人还私下里跟我推荐了一点有趣的东西。”草薙笑了笑，又从口袋里摸出一只小瓶子。  
“知道这个吗？是我从黑市弄来的。是违法的，但……据说效果真的很好。它能让你快速进入状态，并且抛开一切顾虑和忧愁。是时候忘记某些人了，游作。我会让你记住我带给你的感觉的——”

“草薙哥……不要——”  
游作脸上的惊恐随着草薙翔一逐一掏出箱子里的物品而逐渐升级，在男人拿着媚药瓶子靠近他时，他不顾一切挣扎着想要逃跑。

“别这样，游作。这药除了会让你更爽外没什么副作用——”  
“不——不不——”  
“真是……不论我为你做多少事，你怎么就不能像我信任你一样信任我呢？！”草薙伸手抓住少年赤裸的小腿，任少年像条鱼一样在热狗车地板上怎么扑腾都不松手。

“来吧，让我们抓紧时间。今天也要按时回家去给仁做晚饭呢——”

 

***

 

Revolver收到汉诺的旧指挥部网路被黑的警报后，皱着眉头沉思了片刻，才上线去查看。他想不到这种时候谁还会对汉诺废弃不用的网络有兴趣。他本可以置之不理，但能黑汉诺的黑客实在屈指可数——哪怕是不再维护的旧址，有些安全防护措施依旧是正常运作着的。最终，他还是决定放下手头的工作去一探究竟。

结果，他在旧指挥部的中心位置看见了一个静默着等他来的Playmaker。

“你从草薙翔一手里逃出来了？”他上来直接问重点。  
“你知道？草薙哥他——”Playmaker眉梢抬了一下。  
“拙劣的谎言。就算Vrains之战后你们来往减少，他也不可能整整一周都没发现你没去学校。”  
“如果我不想让人注意到我没去，就连草薙哥也不会发现的。”Playmaker目光避开了，没去看Revolver的脸。  
“他为什么那样做？”Revolver走近一些，没有纠缠于Playmaker暧昧不明的态度，仍旧追问重点。

“……”  
Playmaker选择了沉默。

“如果你已经自行解决了问题，并且不想告诉我前因后果，那你故意闯入汉诺旧指挥室引我过来是为了什么事？”Revolver胸前抱起胳膊，耐着性子等待对方的答案。

Playmaker张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
这一次，Revolver没有催促他。因为鸿上了见看出了藤木游作的内心的挣扎。曾是他宿敌的少年正在下定重要决心。

“我……只是想谢谢你。”Playmaker小声说道。

这次换Revolver抬起眉毛表示吃惊。

“谢我什么？”  
“谢谢你发现了我没去学校。”  
“就这样？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“……如果我从这个世界上消失了。你是唯一会发现的人吧。我知道，你之后一直在找我……”

Playmaker的视线终于不再游离去其他地方，而是停在Revolver脸上。他似是逐渐习惯了和Revolver对视，目光变得越来越决然坚定：  
“不过，我一个人没有问题的。我说了，如果我不想让人注意到，就不会有人知道我在哪里。你不用担心我。我很好。”

Revolver从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼。他尽量表现出不屑和莫不关心，可他很清楚自己其实内心有点烦躁并且Playmaker应该能看出来。

“所以你认为是我多管闲事了？”他还是忍不住说道：“别太自作多情，伊格尼斯的事情没解决，关注伊格尼斯相关者的动向是汉诺的工作，我该做什么和想做什么，你无权也无力干涉。”

Playmaker点了点头。不反驳也不揭穿。

“还有事吗？”Revolver抱着胳膊，看Playmaker似乎不打算下线，甚至盯着他看得更用力了，似乎还有没说完的话。

“我可不可以……”Playmaker欲言又止。  
“想做什么直接说，我认识的Playmaker可不是这么犹豫不决的人。”Revolver说。

Playmaker仍旧用隐晦的目光盯着他。而后，Revolver刚忍不住要再度开口催促，Playmaker突然动了。绿眼睛的少年向汉诺的首领一步步走过去，越来越近，最后站定在Revolver面前，伸出双手捧住汉诺首领全封闭面罩的两侧，在惊讶的Revolver出言阻止之前，闭上眼睛探出头去，轻而快速地用唇瓣碰了碰了Revolver的面罩。

一个隔着透明障碍物的意义不明的吻。

“谢谢你。”  
Playmaker说，话音刚落，便登出了汉诺指挥室。

***

下线后的藤木游作睁开眼。  
首先映入眼帘的，是坐在床边的草薙翔一那阴沉的脸孔。

少年忍耐着浑身的酸痛，艰难地坐起身，将只盖在腰迹的床单往上扯了扯，遮住小腹上和腰侧的各种痕迹。

他看了看一言不发的草薙，又看了看左手腕上戴着的决斗盘。  
那是草薙翔一的决斗盘。

他谨慎而安静地快速将决斗盘摘了下来，小心翼翼给床边的男人递过去。  
草薙没有接，眼睛直直地望着游作。

“我真没想到啊，游作，你居然会找仁帮你偷我的决斗盘。”男人的声音依旧如往常一样缓慢温柔，嘴角也是微微翘起的，但他眼底的神色深沉昏暗，十分吓人。

游作偏头看了眼卧室门口。

草薙翔一的弟弟草薙仁，圆睁着没有多少神采的眼睛，像一只努力减少自己存在感的小老鼠一样，半是好奇半是害怕地扒在房门边上往房间里扒瞧。  
草薙随着游作的视线，也扭过头去看了眼门口。

“哎呀，仁，不是说了晚上吃饭之前不要离开自己的房间吗？是不是想看电视了？走，哥哥去帮你把频道调好——”男人站起身，离开了游作所在的房间。  
两分钟后，安顿好弟弟的草薙回来了，进入房间，反手关好房门，拧上门锁，将客厅里嘈杂的电视声隔绝在门板的另一侧。

游作的手里还捧着对方的决斗盘。

“真令人吃惊。你就这么想和他见面吗？”草薙站在床前，隔了一会儿，才弯腰拿走了游作手里的东西，摆在床头柜上。  
“是我大意了，我没想到，仁拒绝见其他陌生人，却不排斥和你接触。看来我需要给你追加一些隔离措施。”他说。

游作垂着脑袋，望着决斗盘被拿走后自己那空空如也的双手，淡漠地摇了摇头。

“不需要。草薙哥。已经不会再见面了。”

“是吗？”草薙翔一不以为意地随口反问了一句。他翻出枕头下的拘束皮带，拎起游作的双手，将少年纤细的手腕捆扎起来。  
“那听起来不错——虽然你的话早就不可信了。”  
男人脱掉鞋爬上床，望着身下乖巧分开双腿让他进入腿间的少年，三两下拔出少年后穴里的软塞。

 

“准备好了吗，要开始了哦，游作？”  
“嗯。这一次也……尽力弄疼我吧，草薙哥。”

 

【FIN】


End file.
